


Pretty Strange

by reeby10



Series: Comment Fic [58]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, F/M, First Meetings, Pre-Relationship, waitress!Helena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guy turned out to be a very polite customer, but a total weirdo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Strange

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/627419.html?thread=86072795#t86072795) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/).

“Here’s your table,” Helena said, giving her best fake smile.

“Can I get that table?” the guy asked, pointing at the one no one ever wanted because it was a tiny thing set in a fairly dark corner. She’d seen people sit at it maybe twice since she’d started working at the restaurant.

“Uh, sure.”

She led him over to the table, holding back an amused laugh when he adjust the table and chair so he had his back to the corner and could see the rest of the room, including the front door. Looked like this guy was worried about something. She could only hope he wasn’t into something bad that he was bringing around to them. They had enough of that already.

The guy turned out to be a very polite customer, but a total weirdo. He examined everything she brought to the table very carefully, from the silverware to the actual food. She’d be offended, but she could tell he wasn’t trying to be a problem or anything like that.

“You’re pretty strange, you know,” she said near the end of the meal, hoping she wasn’t overstepping her bounds too much.

Thankfully he just laughed quietly, shaking his head a little. She smiled and grabbed his plate to take it back to the kitchens. When she returned, he was gone.

On the table was a hundred dollar tip and a tiny slip of paper with a phone number and the name Vic on it. He seemed pretty paranoid, so it probably went to a burner or something, but it looked like he was interested in her anyway. She shrugged and picked it up, tucking it into her apron. She’d had weirder boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a sort of idea in the back of my head about how the restaurant is run by the Justice League. I think it would be really amusing to expand this with that in mind, but we'll see if I ever have the time.
> 
> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
